Change is Good
by kelseyshea
Summary: It wasn't a mistake, it was a change, and it's good.


Authors Note: First House story

Disclaimer: I own nothing…only Chloe

Enjoyy

Remy slowly gets out of bed, finding her gray t-shirt that had been thrown off in the moment, slipping it over her head and smoothing the hem she quickly found her underwear making her way towards the bathroom desperately trying not to wake Chloe. Remy ran her fingers through her hair letting a stressed and frustrated sigh out. This was new to her she NEVER stayed in bed after she slept with someone. Even at her own apartment Remy would usually have her alarm set to go off and tell the drunken girl she had an emergency at the hospital, worked every time. It was something she was used to and breaking the habit was hard for the doctor.

When she was with Foreman everything with him felt forced, and unnatural. Every time she did something he didn't approve of he would end up lecturing her or scolding her. But with Chloe she was nervous, giddy and terrified that she was going screw something up. The presence of the younger girl made a shiver travel up her spine.

Leaning on the bathroom sink facing the mirror Remy let out another sigh. Being too deep into thought she failed to hear Chloe stirring. The small framed girl stretched her arms out, feeling around for the other warm body that had once been there. As she became more awake, Chloe frantically looked around for a sight of the older girl. Settling her eyes on the underwear clad doctor. She slowly sat up in bed. At this point hundreds of thoughts were hurling through Chloe's mind.

'She thinks it was a mistake'

Tugging the white sheet to her, Chloe ran her fingers through her tangled chocolate brown hair.

"Please don't tell me… I made a mistake of kissing you last night." The small, quiet plea came from the nude girl's mouth.

Frightening thirteen, she jumped in response, turning around quickly. Her eyes stuck on the beautiful girl in her bed. She leaned back against the counter, trying to not let the other doctor see her panic and fear. Her gaze left Chloe and moved to the tan, sandy tiles on the bathroom floor.

"Please, tell me it wasn't a mistake." Chloe's eyes began to tear. She pulled the sheets even closer, feeling embarrassed and exposed.

Remy heard the sadness in her voice. Immediately feeling horrible she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I...I'm not used to, this… part of the… sex." She said in an awkward voice, still avoiding the female's gaze. Even with tears in her eyes Chloe could see the other brunette's cheeks become flush.

"You mean the cuddling?" Chloe was hoping that this wouldn't embarrass Remy, making her crawl back into her shell.

Remy just nodded, still not looking up. Quickly thinking, Chloe got up from the comfy bed, wrapping the sheet around her small figure, she made her way over to thirteen. The older women's breathe quickened fearing the worst from the other girl. But there was nothing.

She was waiting for yelling, name calling, maybe a slap to the face, or some kind of anger from Chloe. When nothing came, this made her slowly lift her quivering chin. Chloe had gotten pretty close to her, making Remy realize that she had nowhere to move and making sure that all attention was on her.

"What are you…?" Chloe's small hand was placed over Dr. Hadley's mouth, stopping all vocal questioning. Removing her hand from its place, she moved it to Remy's cheek.

"This is new to you…the cuddling." Chloe said as a statement, not a question. Her eyes racked over Remy's face. Her gaze fluttered back and forth between Remy's vibrant blue eyes and her lips, which were still showing a tint of red from the night before.

All Chloe got was a nod.

Softly stroking her cheek a smile appeared on her face.

"Well you better get used to it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." The smaller girl said in a raspy voice.

The look that was plastered all over Chloe's face convinced Remy that she was serious. A smile identical to Chloe's made its way on Remy's face, her eyes lighting up. Her confidence returning to her, she leaned forward lightly meeting Chloe halfway as their lips touched.

"Good cause I kinda enjoy the cuddling."


End file.
